


His Starvation

by softskjin



Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: prompt: “I am not like other nobles, I’m actually funny.”(a drabble that helped me with NaNoWriMo)
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616503
Kudos: 23





	His Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the love of life, Kim Seokjin! This man deserves the world and I love him so much.

Every once in a while, His Majesty, The King Kim Seonggi comes down to visit the Market of the kingdom. Every time it happens, every merchant does their best effort to have the showiest stand with the products they’re selling. Since it’s considered an important occurrence, people tend to their most creative sides to please the King.

You’re one of those people. You’re doing your best in putting your fresh fruit in your stand, rearranging it by color. Ever since you were a child, your mother taught you how to do it, and you quickly picked it up. It was funny to do it back then, and it still is nowadays, even after your mother has left your world a few years ago.

You smile remembering her teaching you that and look at Yeosang, one of your six siblings, who is gazing at the apples with some confusion.

“What’s wrong, Yeosangie?” you approach him and eye the fruit, trying to understand what has him looking like that.

“I put the apples here but I’m not sure if this is how mother taught us,”

“It is, don’t worry,” you reassure him with a wide smile, “Even if it looks different than usual, it’s alright. It wouldn’t hurt to change from time to time.”

“But this was mother’s trademark…”

“I know…” you rub his back when his eyes drop to the ground. He was still young when she left you, and you know he misses her everyday. Just like all of you, “But she’s up there watching over us,” you point to the sky and he follows your finger, “I bet she’s waving at us and frustrated we can’t see her.”

“She would,” he giggles softly and then looks at you with a smile, “And I’m sure she would be so proud of you, too.”

“Not only me,” you touch his nose with your index, “All of us, for raising these marvelous fruits.” You regard your whole stand, the sight filling your heart with pride - and acknowledgment for having so much to sell.

In all these years you’ve been selling fruit, the King has never once brought a single time from you. He has brought once from your mother, and you were still in her womb. It’s a story that she used to tell you a lot of times when you were a child and one you’d love to listen to. The happy way she’d tell it - you would never forget.

That day, you were confident the King would stop at your stand and send someone later to buy your fruit. You’ve always trusted your intuition, and you were positive he would buy from you that day.

“Today is the day,” you mumble as you touch your necklace - a picture of your mother.

“Is everything set, sister?” Yeonsang calls you and you turn to look at him.

“Yes,” you nod and smile, “Now we have to wait.”

Waiting only served to spike your nerves up. The market was huge and your stand was almost at the end. That position was advantageous and disadvantageous for you - if nothing from your neighbor stall pleased Your Majesty, your changes were higher. If their products appealed to him more, he would walk away without even sparing a look at your fruit. That’s why you’re nervous. You’ve walked around the Market to have a look at the competition, and obviously, everyone worked hard on their own production. But you did, too, and you deserve this chance.

So, while you wait, you can’t do much more than pray.

The Sun goes high and the first movement from the castle surges in the gates. Soldiers march in front of Your Majesty and everyone draws their attention to them.

“His Royal Highness, The Prince Kim Seokjin is coming through! Open ways!”

Every merchant starts murmuring with each other upon the addressing of The Prince. He has never come here, so that’s why it’s getting everyone surprised.

You try to have a look at him but he’s surrounded by his soldiers. This wasn’t planned. You feel your expectations falling into the dirty floor. You’re sure he’s not even going to stop by your stall.

“Can you see him?” Yeosang asks standing on his tiptoes. “I think I see him. He’s tall. Much taller than Your Majesty,”

“Oh, yes?” You’re not interested. You look down at your fruit and worry about their display.

“He stopped by Johny’s stall.” he informs and you hum in response, “I think he’s buying from him. I can’t see very well…”

“That’s nice for him,”

“Yeah, I heard the King never brought from his family.” he stops peering, “He must be so happy.”

“He must…”

Yeonsang looks at you, “Are you sad, sister?”

“Why would I be?”

Yeosang regards you in silence and then speaks:

“Today is the day,” he repeats your words with a smile and you look at him. “You said so.”

And you truly wish so, too. His encouraging words bring a smile to your lips and you turn to face the crowd that is gathering around the market. Perhaps there is nothing to worry about. You still have a chance.

The Prince is still a few stalls away but it’s not enough to calm your nerves. He seems to be taking his time in every stall, observing every single product every merchant is selling. No wonder, because you’ve never seen him here. He must be evaluating what his people produce. After all, he is the First in Line for the Throne. He needs to know his own people.

When soldiers start to be closer to your neighbor stalls, you take a quick breath. _Today is the day. Mother, please watch over us. Please, make The Prince like our fruit._

You don’t even notice when a pair of brown chocolate eyes land on you. He regards you with interest, a smile creeping on his plump lips, and then his eyes travel to your fruit. He exits the circle of soldiers to peer at your apples.

Yeosang’s hand hits your arm a few times and you’re out of your prayers in an instant. You muffle a scold when he gestures with his head for you to look up.

And your soul almost leaves your body.

The Prince looks up to gaze at you.

“These apples look very apple-aling!”

What in Heavens?

You take a double look at him and stare. Perhaps for too long because he breaks into a laughing session while holding his belly. You didn’t want to, but upon hearing his peculiar laugh, you start giggling too, even though you’re still restraining yourself.

It’s surprising to see someone so jovial and with a sense of humor among so many hard-faced soldiers. Not even the King is this humorous.

“You’re not going to say anything?”

“Pardon, Your Highness,” you bow down and Yeosang copies you. “I was so surprised to see someone so young and-”

“That’s alright, that’s alright,” he waves a hand in front of his face and smiles, “I understand. I am not like other nobles,” he leans above your stall to whisper “I’m actually funny.” and winks, making the heat rise to your neck. “These fruits have splendid color.” he steps back and regards the fruit for a moment, “I’m sure they taste just as splendid.”

“Would you like to taste one of our apples, Your Highness?” Yeosang suggests, his hand gesturing to the mentioned fruit.

“Can I?” he asks you and then turns to his food-tester, “Can I?”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” the food-tester comes out from the circle and regards you and your brother with studious eyes. He eyes the apples and picks one from the top. His astute eyes, studying the fruit, have your heart beating violently against your ribcage, sweat pooling in your back. You’re sure the fruit is edible. No poison, no worms inside. He chews into it. He munches it loudly and then swallows. Then he looks at you with soft eyes. “It is safe to eat, You Highness.”

Prince Seokjin beams and quickly bites into the apple. His plump lips linger in the fruit and you can’t help but stare. He is so attractive. The way his lips were chewing into the fruit to suck the liquid inside… You bite your lower lip as you feel a tingling sensation in your lower belly. You’re allowing your imagination to go far and wild and imagining those lips somewhere else, doing wonders for you. You start to think his tongue can do a great job, too.

He releases the skin of the apple with a popping sound and you look at his eyes. His gaze is intense, bored into your own, as he chews. When he swallows, you see his Adam’s Apple go up and down. He licks his lips to wipe any remnants of the apple’s juices - and you swear your panties are wet right now.

“I want every single piece of fruit of this stall,” he announces to his soldiers in a loud tone of voice and you’re out of your reverie. “Bring someone here to take these. I’ll personally come to pay the price.”

He winks at you and takes off chewing into the apple.

Your eyes trail his movement until you can’t see him. You’re completely glued to the ground when Yeosang beams next to you. You try to relax when you hear him.

“Sister, we did it!” he beams and grabs your hands. You smile at him a little too light-headed.

“We did…” you inhale a few breaths in and out to calm your racing heart. You feel so hot all over, you can’t wait to go home and change clothes, “We did it, Yeosangie!”

“Mother must be so happy!”

“I truly hope so.”

You look up at the sky and smile. If she’s watching over you, she’s smiling as wide as she can. Thank you, Mother. Tears brim in your eyes and you clean them away with your sleeves.

“Today is the day~” Yeosang sings as he starts collecting the fruits in boxes. You smile at his tone.

“Today is the day.”

You start helping him.

All you can think about are those eyes and those lips.

What’s going to happen when he returns to pay?


End file.
